BW: The Heroes of Unova
by DriEspindola
Summary: Touya is a guy who loves Pokémon. He begins his journey with his friends and his sister to win the Pokémon League. Barely knows that he will have to face several obstacles and will have to become not only a champion, but also a hero.


**Hello guys, this is my first fanfiction in this site. And my first fanfiction in English!  
This story is based on what I played, but will add a few things of my headcannon ^-^ also I told this story with a little help.  
First of all I wanted to apologize to any grammatical and agreement errors in this story. English is not the language of my country. If you have any error, let me know and I will correct in future chapters. Help me make this story even better ^-^**

_Chapter I_

In a distant place, where no one had already reached, a ceremony was taking place. Even if it was an event with only a few witnesses, it was something very important. It was the beginning of the realization of the dreams of a man, something he had been planning for years.

"Lord Ghetsis, everything is ready" said one shadow before he disappeared. Ghetsis started to walk into the hall, where he finally would crown his son as the king of Team Plasma. It had been prepared for years, placing his ambitions in the son.

Finally he arrived, tall, with his long green hair and dressed in a white cloak. Ghetsis gave a little smile while placing the crown on his head. The boy, without saying a word, looked towards all the people in the ceremony; remembering when he was a child and now determined that he can finally help his Pokémon friends. 

Nuvema Town

In a small town in the southeast of the Unova, a young woman was passing by. She had brown hair and wore a lab coat, Dr. Araragi was her name. She was heading towards a humble house with a blue box in her hands and knocked on the door. Another young woman answered.

"Good morning, Kanade. Is your kid home by any chance?" Dr. Araragi asked kindly.

"Dr. Araragi, please come in!" Kanade said, inviting her to walk in. Dr. Araragi entered in the small house, it wasn't that big, but it was a place that you can live comfortably.

Araragi climbed the stairs; up in the second floor there was a room where a brown-haired boy slept peacefully.

"Look, he's asleep. He is always the last to wake up" Kanade said with a laugh.

"It's no problem; it's even better that way. I'll let this little gift for him and his friends" Dr. Araragi said lovingly, she placed the box in the desk and walked down the stairs and left. Kanade aided her goodbye, but her attention was placed in a new visitor. A boy with glasses and a haircut a bit strange walked in.

"Good morning, Miss Kanade. Is Touya awake?" The boy asked clearing his throat.

"Cheren! He still hasn't woken up, but if you want to do me the favor of wake him up I would be grateful" She said. Cheren climbed the stairs and went straight into Touya's bedroom. He tried to shake him a few times to wake him up, but seeing that there were no results he had no other way than screaming at him.

"WAAAAKE UPPP!" Touya's eyes shot wide open, the loud scream scaring him that made him fall off his bed.

"Why did you do that?!" Touya stood up, rubbing the lump on his head that he got by the fall

"I did nothing" Cheren said, returning to his formality. "Dr Araragi called me, she said she had a present for you, me and for Bel"

"A-M-A-Z-I-N-G!" Touya said with shining eyes. He knew the box the Professor was carrying was something related to Pokémon, something he loved with passion. He always dreamed to go in a Pokémon Journey. He ended up noticing a blue box with green ribbons, and ran up to it, but he was stopped.

"Don't you think we should wait for Bel first?" Cheren said, calm as ever. Touya agreed and so the two boys waited for their blonde friend.

In the other side of town, a young girl was walking through the low grass. She was a tall girl, with brown hair and blue eyes, her hair was tied in a high ponytail with a cap. She was doing her morning ritual, picking up some flowers. She loved flowers and decorating her room with them. She had crouched to harvest some flowers, and then stood up, feeling the wind blow in her hair.

"Today is a really beautiful day, isn't it?" She said to herself.

**This chapter is short for being the first, but I promise not to leave so short so the next.  
Please review so I know I'm doing something of quality ^-^  
Kisses**


End file.
